


关于不是爱情若干的片段

by Sophieeeee



Series: 提肖：不是爱情的若干故事 [1]
Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 一些零散的片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 胜似爱情，没有爱情的片段；一些真实的片段和一些幻想。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/gifts).



> 给K，因为他拉我入坑（后弃我不顾）

提图斯偶尔会想起有天下午，他们沿着街道走着，肖邦嘴里哼着破碎的曲子，而提图斯苦苦思索着一道难题。他们都沉浸在各自的思绪里，难得地没有交谈。回家的路似乎永远都没有尽头。他们就这样一直往前走着，没有拐弯，没有转角，没有水洼和低矮凸起的砖块，提图斯在肖邦的身边一直走着，就好像他的人生会伴随着肖邦无名的小曲一直一直朝着低垂的夕阳走下去。

-

肖邦年纪很小的时候，就和别家的孩子不一样。除了老杨那样的，哪家的男孩子不是会客室里一本正经，刚迈出门就在石板路上撒丫子跑。就算没那个能力，一颗咚咚跳的狂野小心脏也恨不得爬到房顶上迎着波兰最恢宏的日出奔跑。只有小肖邦，穿得干干净净，走起路来整整齐齐，总是笑嘻嘻地却十分乖巧，行走坐卧间，有时候提图斯真不知道他是在模仿那位钢琴老师一时入戏，还是只是陷入了脑袋里音符飘荡的视线。

提图斯带着肖邦骑马的时候，肖邦两只在琴键上奔跑自如的手细细握紧缰绳，两腿贴着马腹像是不知所措的切线支棱着蹬在半空。

“提图斯，我亲爱的朋友，”肖邦捏着嗓子，说出的话听起来细若游丝，偏偏板着一副大人模样，挺直的后背在高大的马儿上看起来还算坚定得体，“你这黑糊糊的马和我相处得算得上十分融洽呢。”

温顺的母马在小王子的身前摇头晃脑，提图斯怜爱地摸了摸对方漆黑的鬃毛，觉得心情就像那小风吹拂下颤抖的绿草，那山间鸣唱的小脑袋鸟儿。

“去吧，肖邦。”

小肖邦惊而喜悦地高呼一声，奔向了草场与天空相接之处。他眨眼间就把自己的好朋友远远甩在身后。提图斯迎着阳光眯着眼，心想他们拥有一个漫长、美好的夏日时光，像是那一望无际的连绵草地，永远也不会结束。

-

**有些事情他人从未知晓**

 

在提图斯的记忆里那朵花是红色的。

他和肖邦踏着夕阳的余晖沿着小溪流慢悠悠地散步，肖邦左半侧的肩膀浸染在深色的光芒中，少年人的卷发在微风中摇晃。小草蹭着提图斯的小腿，他注意到肖邦的鞋跟上有些泥点子。

然后肖邦转过身，漂亮的眼睛眯起来，眼角细细的皱纹在年轻舒朗的五官上有些突兀。

我们休息一下吧。肖邦建议道。

然后他不管不顾地坐到了地上，毛茸茸的脑袋躺倒在草地中间，他快乐的目光在天空中游荡，从一朵镶了粉色边沿的云到那轮细瘦的月亮，最后是提图斯站立的、犹豫的身影。

快来呀，我的朋友。

提图斯笑了起来，我怎么能拒绝你呢，肖邦？

提图斯的后背刚一触碰到湿润的土地，便感受到太阳的余温隔着织物和肌肤渗入他的身体。他好奇对自然亲近而敏感的肖邦是否也注意到了这些许的温暖。肖邦微笑的脸庞藏在几株摇曳的小草后面，他闭上眼睛，看起来舒适而有些疲倦。肖邦像是深深陷入了泥土之中，像是和绿色的草丛一起经历了漫长的冬天和复苏的春季，像是暗暗蕴藏着生机，在夏日阳光的照耀下渐渐向天空靠拢。

然而他看起来是这样年幼而瘦小。

一朵花在他的视线边缘晃动着。一朵小小的、红色的花。提图斯用手支撑起自己的身体，看向陷入自己世界的肖邦。他想知道肖邦头脑中正在演奏的乐章是什么样的。如果你要了解一个音乐家，你应该听他的演奏。提图斯心想，他知道的肖邦，远比一位妇孺皆知的小音乐家要更多。比如，当一朵花在肖邦的脸颊上点缀着，提图斯忽然意识到或许肖邦的世界远比他，比他们每一个人的都要鲜艳而明亮。

就像是草地上一朵怡然自得的、红艳艳的花。

提图斯俯下身，他的鼻尖拂过那朵花，他嗅到黄昏与黑夜交接的气息。他的胸口燃烧起热烈的情感，就像是地平线上最后迸发的晚霞。当他的亲吻印上肖邦的额角时，提图斯感到一只手揪住了他的衣领，他看到肖邦眼中细碎的光芒，看到压在他的胸口的那朵红花。

夜晚降临了。

-

提图斯回到家的时候天空的云层已经开始微微发亮，深色的夜幕仍然沉寂着。他站在庄园的门口，像个迎接客人的热情主人那样执拗地望着小路的尽头，从未觉得天与地之间的距离是如此之小。

世界合拢之处有一个人影在地平线的光影中晃动着，提图斯眨了眨眼，觉得那个身影愈发清晰了起来。

他想起无数次走上那个砂石小路的时候石子在靴子底下嘎吱嘎吱的响声，又回忆起用青少年不安分的脚尖踢走石块的愉悦。现在，每一个呼吸与脚步的挪动都似乎耗费了巨大的精神。他想起潺潺的流水和风吹动下摇晃的树梢。乡村与乡村之间没什么不同，提图斯意识到。过去的乡村与现在的乡村、未来的乡村。无数的伙伴们结伴走过相似的小道。或者独自行进。鬼魂一般漫无目的地游荡。或者行色匆匆地赶往一个颤抖的烛火。

提图斯将涣散的视线收拢。雾气被光线刺穿，鸟儿从他的头顶飞过。一只欢快的手闯入他的视线，兴奋地指向远处淡去的弯月。

他听到一个声音说，“看哪，提图斯。多么美丽。”

提图斯扭过头。他的视线坠入青色的平原。

当他茫然的视线回到那小路的尽头时，那个人已经消失在天地之间。

-

提图斯刚上学那会儿并不明白肖邦，但是这并不妨碍他和总是欢笑、总是快乐的小孩子成为朋友。他们都是“某阶级”的孩子，即使他们当时并不懂得这些，但是天生的家教让他们多少矜持，懂得不可以在泥地里面滚来滚去的道理。

提图斯隐约记得那个小小的肖邦，四肢软软的，头发也软软的。他记得肖邦小跑着穿过地面上铺洒的阳光，咯咯的笑声落了一地。

那些都是很珍贵的记忆。提图斯后来和家人感慨道——只有一次——但是他当时甚为年幼，并不懂得记忆就像是流水，它经过你，淹没你，然后离开你。

-

“我确确实实喜欢你。”肖邦说。

肖邦的手抬起来，很小心地压了压一天的活动之后额头边上开始变得不甚老实的头发。炉火在他额头上小小地跳跃着，烛光将窗外的月光衬得很冷。

他们向阳台走去，暖黄的火光像是一件厚重的毯子从肖邦的肩膀上缓缓滑落，无声地坠落在地砖上繁复的花纹上。当他往往全全站立在夜色之中，树梢摇晃的影子扫过他的胸口，像是一个久远的回忆。

肖邦的手握在掌心里全无温度，仿佛离开了钢琴键便失去了生命。肖邦的呼吸声融入昆虫的鸣叫里，厚重的夜晚缓慢地起伏着流淌着，他们从未如此靠近彼此。

他的手松开时提图斯向终于向身侧看去。一片失去支撑的叶子落在他的脚边。他听到叶面击碎石板的声响。他感到包裹着自己的空气突然变得紧凑而寒冷。

“我知道。”

提图斯对自己说。

-

提图斯演奏小提琴的时候，从未想到过肖邦。他曾经以为音乐能够拉近他们之间的距离（是尘土飞扬的道路和办理证件时那一级一级高高的台阶，是战火的硝烟和无休无止的琐事），后来他知道没有什么能够让他更靠近肖邦——“我亲爱的肖邦”，他在信封上这样说着，仿佛在那上帝抚摸过的额头上印下一个亲吻——

提图斯演奏小提琴的时候，他感受到琴弦的颤抖，感受到音乐从指间顺着血液流淌进他的灵魂。那几乎是有温度的。熟悉的旋律却在每一次震动中触发了心灵不同的瑟缩。当他从掌声中惊醒，每一次，他意识到他从未在演奏小提琴时想到过肖邦。演奏小提琴的提图斯似乎是另一个提图斯，和骑马的提图斯，和办公室的提图斯，和扛着枪的提图斯共用这一具身躯却彼此分离。

提图斯有时会在林间散步的时候想起肖邦。他想起肖邦的小腿肚子在草丛中闪过，轻快的步伐带着难得的随性；他想起肖邦无意间揪下一片叶子的手，肖邦心不在焉地用手帕蹭掉指尖的液体；他想起肖邦抱怨着永无止境的疗程，然后听见自己千篇一律的安抚。

提图斯在马厩抚摸马背的时候想起肖邦笨拙地向马嘴伸出手中的糖块，眼中亮闪闪的光芒；他在稻草的香气中想起肖邦兴奋的笑声，让他觉得自己的后脑勺被草垛微微刺到。

他想起肖邦的时候，肖邦像是一闪而过的幻影，一些他从未意识到自己捕捉到的细节。一缕消失在落日中的卷发，一只伸向面包的手，一个小小的行李箱，一只登上车厢的鞋跟。

——没有什么能够让他更靠近肖邦了，他亲爱的肖邦，因为死亡的距离为一切的等待标记了永恒的终点。

-

你知道，在你的葬礼上，人们会互相拍拍肩膀，然后说“他在上面看着我们呢”。

也许从来没有什么“上面”，他心想。也许那只是活着的人自我安慰。

疾病带来的疼痛蚕食他的精神，比疾病吞没他的身体要更加的迅速。他总是想着那些在街头巷尾学着大人和女郎搭讪或者装模作样地闲阔论的朋友，是否知道自如地行走与呼吸是一件多么珍贵的恩赐。他看着医生在他的房间里来了又走，抽掉他的血或者在切开的皮肉上放上一只可笑的小虫，把他移动到阳光下然后又藏进阴暗潮湿的角落，大概希望那样死亡就不会找到他单薄的灵魂。昆虫被探访的客人吓得飞了起来，他几乎能够感受到那纤细有力的腿在他的肌肤上蹬起，摇晃着翅膀发出窸窣的声音。他艳羡的目光追随着那自由的生命消失在绿叶蓝天之中。

他将视线收回，看向今日的客人。肖邦一只汗津津的手攥着糕点，表情里藏不住的忧郁和稚气的脸庞有些不搭调。

几分钟后肖邦兴致勃勃地表示要为他弹奏最新创作的小片段。提图斯殷勤地为他们的小兄弟摆好椅子，打开琴谱，在房间里跑来跑去。他曾经也是热情周到的观众与主人之一。只是现在他病恹恹地歪在刚刚拍得蓬松的枕头上，肖邦毛茸茸的脑袋在黑色的钢琴后面沉醉地晃来晃去，他心想上一次看到肖邦奋力伸长小腿去够踏板似乎还是昨天的事情。

阳光下的肖邦像是壁画上那些沐浴圣光的天使，琴声流淌在房间里，被隔绝许久的生机似乎回到了他的身边。提图斯昂首挺胸地站在他的床头，背在身后的手紧紧相扣。他们看着肖邦，看着那个瘦小的身体如何用双手在琴键自如地施展魔法，看着他们的朋友和兄弟陷入自己愉快的世界。或许他将会是下一个天才，或许他只是肖邦。

“你相信死后的世界吗？”有人问他。

“是的。”他轻声的回答融化在琴声里。

 


	2. 没有起始的爱情

提图斯，马背上的身影，矫健的身材，笑容，喝彩，一个眼神，一个邀请。你有什么肖邦所无法享受的东西，令他那样留恋你的情意？

你告诉我，为什么战火与分别不能稀释你们童年相处的那一点点快乐时光？——那甚至不完全是快乐的，有悲伤，有惶恐，有床榻的痛苦，有那么多的侵扰。

你不过是凭着肖邦那多愁善感的怀旧，以故人与故国的名义占着他心中那一点点的柔软。你可曾珍惜？你可曾意识到自己有多么地幸运？这是上帝额外赐予你的，你可曾感恩？

可惜，即使你不曾留意，上帝在你的左手给予的，就要在你的右手取走相应的。你知道吗？

思念，分别——你以为仅仅如此？

看吧，提图斯。看到前方的道路吗，那空荡荡的，无人相伴的道路。

即使你迟钝的脑子直到今日才发现，那么你的筹付，就从此刻开始。。

-

许久之后，提图斯终于自沉重的静默中缓慢苏醒。他看向沙发上依然肩背挺直的路德维卡，疲惫而悲伤的路德维卡，她那与弗雷德里克相像的双眼里闪烁着夜晚孱弱的烛光。

“那么……”提图斯的声音嘶哑，“他临死前是否是被所爱的人环绕？”

他想象着病榻上的肖邦，苍白的脸颊被稀疏的卷发簇拥，他的修长的手指松垮地搭在被子上，一场睡眠带着仁慈降临了，肖邦看向周围的人们，一一寻找着，寻找着……

“是的，”路德维卡轻声说着，像是不忍打破提图斯脑海里那场脆弱的幻想，“他找到了临终的平静，他被所爱的人环绕着，只除了……”

路德维卡微微抬起眼帘，她眉间的纠结稍稍舒展开来，看向提图斯，一如既往地温柔慈爱。

“……只除了你，我亲爱的提图斯。”


	3. 提图斯之死

提图斯梦到肖邦了。

今天一定是一个特殊的日子。他心想。我从来不曾梦见肖邦。

梦中的肖邦与他记忆中的一模一样——这是当然——肖邦穿着那套他极其喜欢的小礼服，在提图斯所剩无几的记忆材料堆砌的客厅里神气活现地走来走去。遥远的笑声在脆弱的梦境里回荡。提图斯茫然地偏过头，在那里，在他的记忆里也在他的梦境里，肖邦夫人在沙发上端庄地坐着，她的白色长裙是提图斯叫不上名字但格外喜欢的绉纱制成的柔软云彩，她的笑容骄傲而又充满了爱意。

因为所有人都爱小肖邦，尤其是肖邦夫人。因为所有人都爱小肖邦，包括他情同手足的提图斯。

他回过头时看到肖邦在深色的地毯上小小地跳起，纤瘦的小腿勾起一个不可思议的高度。肖邦高高跃起的身影摆脱了一切的束缚。“当心！”他听到所有人笑着嘱咐那个贪玩的孩子。提图斯听到自己的声音盖过了所有人快乐的交谈。

“当心，肖邦！”他喊着。

当心疾病，当心战火，当心那该死的男人女人，当心那些趋炎附势的人和纠缠不休的人。

但是肖邦没有听到。肖邦的身体愈发轻盈，他纵身跃起的姿势渐渐化作了一只翱翔的小鸟，他孩提时柔软的四肢在风的裹挟下近乎扭曲地向深空的方向举起。

肖邦要离开他了，提图斯意识到。

他徒劳地伸手，他的手掌盖住了肖邦飞翔的小小的身影。他的胸口刮起了凉风，卷起他砰砰跳动的心脏。他握拳时心想他要醒过来，从没有肖邦的梦境回到没有肖邦的现实——又有什么差别呢。

他的躯体渐渐苏醒，后背感受到床垫下沉的虚无。他的四肢在厚重织物下失去了移动的能力。一只冰冷的手攥紧了他的手指间。

“来呀。”肖邦雀跃地向外拉扯着他疲惫的身躯——是他迟迟不肯离去的梦境又将肖邦还给他了。

提图斯不再挣扎，他安然地闭上了他的双眼。他将自己交还给了肖邦。


	4. 不曾发生的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有可能

远方来信

“提图斯，”提图斯念到，“昨天我看到一片紫色的花海。”

-

名叫肖邦的油轮在一片公海起火了，提图斯号火速前来：肖邦号你需要帮忙吗？

肖邦号：不必了。

提图斯号：可是你在起火诶！

肖邦号：兴致上来了，先让我弹奏一曲夜曲谢谢

然后肖邦号沉了。

-

You found me.

他们看到那个音乐家在河岸缓缓行进，深色的剪影将暮色下的天空与大地突兀地分离。

“看，就是那个钢琴家，”农人远远地指着，他们皲裂的指腹有金色的光晕。

（是平凡的壮美，是反复忽略的奇景。）

“多谢。”提图斯匆匆点头。

他向那个身影赶去。肖邦正向浓稠的林荫行进，他融化在夜色里，他将成为自然的一部分。

“这里！”提图斯大喊着：“弗雷德里克！”

肖邦转过头，他的面部表情掩盖在阴影中，那或许是一个笑容，提图斯想着。不然还能是什么呢？

“啊，”肖邦语气轻快，让提图斯想起那双轻巧地按下琴键的小指，“我刚要回家呢，你来的正好。”

于是肖邦向提图斯走去。

（夜幕沉沉垂下了，黑暗掩盖住了一切。而星光太过遥远。）

-

战地信件

连日的雨水浸泡让脚下的泥土变成了一滩滩小小的黏糊陷阱。头发扎在湿润的后颈，粗糙的毛领摩擦着迟钝的皮肤。但除此之外有无数的理由让一个士兵心烦气躁，而这无数个理由让绵绵小雨变得无关紧要起来。

提图斯缩紧皮鞋下冰冷的脚趾，在门槛上蹭了蹭自己的鞋底。

他弯腰钻进了简陋的休憩之所，缓缓吐气。年轻的文书官冲他有气无力地抬了抬手，侧身让自己的长官尽量从容地进入了光线低沉的室内。还没收走的晚餐正有气无力的散发着雾气。酒，他心想，我需要酒。

他的屁股沉沉坠在床架上，金属结构互相拉扯着发出小声尖叫。

“这张原本不过是临时搭建却已经在这里驻扎了数月的床，”提图斯叼着坑坑洼洼的笔盖在纸张上写着，“就像是你可怜的老朋友一样：看似随时要散架，但却出人意料的坚强。”

“好吧，我不得不说，它不得不坚强，我亲爱的肖邦。我不得不坚强起来。有时候我在想——”

一声巨响盖过了他混乱的思绪，提图斯身下的床架在摇晃的地面上颤抖着，扑簌簌的尘土落进了他的口鼻双眼，好像是一场预言的葬礼。一切都要在袭击中散架，在散架之前一切事物却都在试图甩开束缚，崩解，散落。溃败前的狂欢。

“长官！”门外的文书官惊叫着。

提图斯在震颤的世界里握紧了自己的笔，任由自己的身躯在床架上摇晃着。他听到一个老兵的声音在尖啸的炮弹声中嬉笑：“新来的，这只是日常问候而已，把尖叫留到发起进攻的时候吧。”

提图斯眯起眼。他看到自己脏兮兮的手指模糊了刚刚写下的潦草字迹。

“我在想，”许久之后提图斯重新写道，“我很快将会给你带来你所期盼的好消息，肖邦。”

-

盛装

“真的不好看吗？”

提图斯垂在身侧的双手往两边撇开，做出一副迷惑而又控诉的姿态，他微微转动身体展示自己的得体形象，期待地垫了垫脚尖。

坐在椅子上的肖邦用手指头点了点下巴，上下打量着提图斯。他眯起眼睛认真思考的样子仿佛贴在好友身上的衣服是他新添在琴谱上的音符，这让提图斯感到了前所未有的暴露，他的心脏因为羞赧而微微缩起，又为了感到羞赧的事实更加颤抖。

肖邦似乎对提图斯的异样毫无察觉，他尽心尽力地评判着面前的好友，皱着眉头不知在心中默默辩论着什么。

许久之后他郑重其事地、在提图斯殷切的眼神中——摇摇头，然后耸耸肩膀。

“可是我觉得——”提图斯缩着肩膀沮丧地叹了口气，抬起手解开硬领，“我觉得挺好看的。”

“不，如果你穿着这套衣服出现在我的演奏会上，”肖邦说深吸一口气，仿佛在努力接收什么难以下咽的事实，他用力摇了摇头，“你就站在门外听吧。”

-

少年激情

提图斯捡起花坛里的石头在手中颠了颠，瘪着嘴弯下腰换回了原本的小石子，他举起手熟练地做出一个后仰，瞄准那扇烛光颤抖的窗户在心中默默为自己打气。

1、2……瞄准！1、2……不对往右一点……3、2、1……

窗户吱呀一声推开了一个小小的缝隙，提图斯向后使劲的肩连带着胳膊肘咯噔一下打了岔。路德维卡漂亮的发卷儿在沉甸甸的窗帘间探了出来，提图斯似乎还能闻到晚会上那喷香的浓郁气息。

弗雷德里克真的非常善于给女眷打扮。回忆着那漂亮的披肩和发饰，他有些骄傲地想着。

“弗雷德里克还没回房间呢。”

路德维卡伸长了脖子，用气声一字一顿地说着。提图斯举起双手耸了耸肩膀，他怀疑黑暗中路德维卡是否能感受到自己的疑惑。路德维卡显然比提图斯想得要更加敏锐，她对着提图斯迷茫的脸叹了口气摇了摇头，甩出一只干练的胳膊往外一指。

咔哒一声，提图斯听着首饰磕在窗沿的声音缩了缩肩膀。

“那边？”站在潮湿土地上的年轻男孩连胳膊带手夸张地往肖邦宅的深处比划着，带着一丝对好友的姐姐怯生生的敬意，几乎要把自己半边身子给带出去。

路德维卡撇着嘴用力点点头，在提图斯试图再次确认之前挂上了窗户。

烛火熄灭，光线骤然暗淡，同时消失的还有提图斯原本莫名抽搐的小心情。年轻人将不知何时硌在手掌心的石子往身后一抛，朝着黑暗的花园深处走去。

所幸鬼鬼祟祟且技巧生疏的闯入者在第三次被自己的影子吓得缩进灌木丛之前终于找到了原本打算砸开的窗户。路德维卡是如何发现自己的呢？提图斯心想，他希望此刻小肖邦有同样优秀的洞察力。声声低哑沉闷的琴声从窗户缝里挤了出来，单调重复的音符一下下打在忽然不知所措的提图斯身上。

显然弗雷德里克无论在做什么，都比在夜深人静之时打开窗户对着乌云之后的暗淡月光和黑漆漆的花园发呆来得有趣。

提图斯懊恼地叹了口气。我来这里是要做什么来着？他踢开了脚边的树叶，鞋跟在地面上忿忿地跺了跺。

琴声停止了。提图斯伸长了胳膊想要从窗帘间的灯光里窥探到一星半点的线索。弗雷德里克似乎还在琴凳上思索着什么。他想着不知道琴上摆着的花经过一昼夜来往客人的摧残是否还存有一片花瓣……

——哦，对了。

终于找到任务目标的提图斯在心里打了个小勾勾。他将外套脱下，小心翼翼地挂在身侧正巧横过眼前的树枝。做个干净整洁的男孩。他在心中点点头，便卷起袖子一脚踏在了落地窗的窗框上。谁知道第一日来到肖邦宅被男主人带着围绕大宅转圈的认真会在今日得到回报呢？提图斯抽空感慨着，认真勤奋总是能够在将来得到回报。

显然在农场亲近自然的日子也在今日得到了回报，提图斯轻松地找到了每一个合适的落脚点，很快便愉悦地翻上阳台。琴声又断断续续地响起，时快时慢的节奏遛过提图斯的心口像是一只挠痒痒的小手。提图斯借着一个骤然响起的和弦翻身站在了这栋宅子的女主人精心挑选的地砖上，一只手握紧了一个适于支撑的小天使雕塑。

就好像自幼培养起来的戏剧情节都为此刻服务——或者是喜剧？总之，肖邦就在这个时候拉开了帘子，吓得提图斯往后一退，撞在了扶手上。

他收拾齐整的卷发在烛光下萦绕着淡淡的光晕，提图斯注意到。

随着晚宴的结束，那个在人群中怡然自得的弗雷德里克显得有些疲惫。他的肩膀罕见地塌着，双眼为窗外的不速之客而微微睁大。很快一丝笑意点亮了他的眼睛，红晕在他的脸颊上铺开。弗雷德里克将扶在琴上的手举起，推开了门，但只是一点点，像是一个克制的欢迎。

肖邦没有说话，但是提图斯听到他问：“你来做什么呢？提图斯？”

“给你这个。”提图斯喘着气说。

他伸手将胸口的小物件取出。一朵蔫搭搭的花垂在了提图斯尚因为攀爬而泛红的关节上。“啊……它原本……”他懊恼地垂下手，“或许，明天我再来找你。”

小肖邦伸手将那朵花从提图斯松垮握拳的掌心抽走。花茎在他的掌心轻轻划过，像是宴会上那个轻巧略过的小指尖。

花园下聒噪的蛙叫声在提图斯的耳中骤然放大了起来。

“谢谢。”他听见弗雷德里克说，“你为什么不进来坐一坐呢，我亲爱的登山家。”

-

初次见面

 

事后，钢琴家肖邦绷着脸表示：

“不，我对鲜花并没有特别的偏好。”

 

那一日华沙的天气不是特别好。入夜后厚厚的云层扯起，将月光密密遮住。幸而城市的繁华夜晚从不被气候所打扰，就比如现在，终于收拾完毕的提图斯绕过自家门口那棵在冬日总显得特别沮丧的老树，兴致勃勃地跳上马车。

“快走快走！”提图斯用力拍拍车厢。

早就坐在马车上的好友在剧烈摇晃的车厢里对着几乎又要迟到的提图斯掀了掀眼皮。

“我也很高兴见到你，提图斯。”

轮子吭哧吭哧地滚动起来，马蹄踏在石板上，昏黄的路灯投下一道又一道斜长的影子。提图斯愉快地哼起了小曲儿。

 

“你真不必——”

一位妇人大声宣布着为自己的举动感到抱歉一边从容地自他们的身前狭小的空荡缓慢优雅地挪动。提图斯向后仰着脑袋试图躲过那层层叠叠的纱裙。他举起手中的小册子（们）扇了扇风，深深叹气。

“这里真热啊，”他说，“那些演奏家不会弹得一身大汗吗？”

“如果你不在座位上像个初来乍到的乡下人一样动来动去的话，”他的好友翻了个白眼，“你真的不必——”

提图斯将手绢叠好仔细放在胸口的口袋里，挺直了腰往台上张望，一边抽空看了眼身侧：“嗯？怎么还没开始？”

“冷静，提图斯，我们坐在第三排，你看起来像是打算坐在靠背上然后振臂高呼。”

“我倒是想。”提图斯嘟嘟囔囔地缩回了座椅。

“你也不必拿五本册子，你知道刚才门房看我的眼神……”

“这本是给我自己的，这本是给父亲的，这本是给母亲的，这本是给……”

“好的！”一直手掌在提图斯的鼻尖堪堪停住：“我知道了，你为什么不继续研究你的节目单呢？”

提图斯殷切地把鼻子埋进了薄薄的纸页里。

 


	5. 少年人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们那时候离死亡还很远。肖邦那时不是真正的死亡。肖邦死亡时提图斯并无法到场。

“他青灰的脸色散发着骇人的气息，死亡透过他的瞳孔凝视着亡魂亲爱的故人……”

提图斯放下了手中的纸页：“弗雷德里克……”

被呼唤的人正双手交叠，带着祥和与宁静躺在花纹繁复的织物上，对好友声音中的不安报以不为所动的冷漠。他的嘴唇轻轻合拢，睫毛的阴影静静地覆盖着苍白的眼皮。阳光被厚重的窗帘隔开了，但仍然有一束阳光顺着缝隙流淌进室内，经过他的脚边，消失在他的身下。

琴声戛然而止，琴凳上的路德维卡扭过头看向地毯上的两个男孩，叹了口气。

小肖邦一动不动。

“弗雷德里克！”提图斯提高了音量。

躺在地上的男孩皱了皱眉头，提图斯看到那眼皮下不安分的眼球偷偷转动了一下。但弗雷德里克还是尽职尽责地紧紧闭着眼睛。

提图斯心想他永远不能明白弗雷德里克在午饭后的休憩时间扮演悲剧人物的热情来自何处。

“什么事？”悲剧人物爱好者懒洋洋地问。

“这一幕已经排了三遍了，我们可以换一段吗？”

弗雷德里克睁开了双眼，对着撞进视线的好友汗津津的额头甜甜地笑着。

“不行。”

提图斯抿着嘴往后一坐，靠在了路德维卡面前的钢琴上。路德维卡轻轻地抚摸着男孩有些毛躁的头发，拂去了他心中些许的烦躁。

提图斯压下了喉咙间的哀嚎：“好吧，但是这一遍过后我要吃茶点了。”

“可以。”

肖邦大度地一挥手，放下了支撑起自己的胳膊，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。


	6. 如果提图斯是一个画家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提图斯：技多不压身啊

如果提图斯是一个画家，如果他有肖邦百分之一的绘画天赋，那么他会赶在记忆褪色前画下肖邦在他生活中的一点一滴。他在林荫的光柱间背着手行走思索的样子，他用三指托着笔翻动曲谱的侧影，他在母亲祷告时双眼轻阖微微颔首时脖颈的弧度。他们曾经那么亲近，以至于提图斯将有千千万万的画作堆叠在阁楼，他将付出日日夜夜的劳动才能将一切凝固在纸面，他会将这些作品装裱，不是为了叫世人欣赏他拙劣的画技，只是为了将易碎的过往在延长一点点。

然而提图斯不是。

他只能在脑海中反复回味着那些画面，日复一日，他恐惧于流畅的时间如何逐渐变得零碎破散。就好像刚刚睡醒的人妄图记起依然消散的梦境。肖邦额头的发卷形状渐渐变得模糊，他伸出袖口的手指是否曾经在那一日因为愤怒而微微抽动？提图斯开始怀疑那个微笑或许只是他添加的装饰。

当他回过头看向壁炉上肖邦的塑像，他惊诧于自己的记忆为何产生了如此大的偏差。

再见了，我的朋友。

提图斯裹上围巾，他背对着肖邦凝视虚无的雕像，朝着缓缓坠落的夕阳走去。


	7. 提图斯版本的故事

所以：“沃伊切霍夫斯基”真是好他妈长一串名字

一片雪花落下，两片雪花落下，三片雪花落下，四片雪花落下。

许许多多片雪花纷纷扬扬地落下。

沃伊切霍夫斯基家门口的小径一夜间静悄悄地被雪花严严实实地压上了。一切往来马车旅客的痕迹都消失了。

如果远方的肖邦回来，还认得路吗？

提图斯默默想着，将窗帘又轻轻拉拢。

-

饥饿

肖邦把花瓣噙在嘴里。提图斯猜测，他的朋友大概又陷入了脑海中一场情感风暴。

他默默坐在肖邦的身边。阳光在他们的脚边打下一束光柱，在时间的推动下金黄的线条向他们移动，扫过肖邦的裤腿，又爬上了他们的肩膀。

“啊！”肖邦忽然振奋地直起身，“提图斯！”

“怎么了？”提图斯用手掌托住那片直至坠落的，有些湿漉漉蔫搭搭的花瓣。

肖邦灵活地跳起来，兴高采烈地宣布：“到了吃饭的时间了，我们走吧！”

-

没有读者的信件

“亲爱的肖邦，”提图斯想道，“今日我骑着马儿绕着牧场散步，天气很好，不知不觉间我的马儿带着我来到了林子里。”

他继续想着：“母亲今日提到了你。在茶会上。许多人都提到了你。”

“他们不仅提到了你当时那场轰动的演出，还提到了那些哭泣的女士。”

“他们还提到了你儿时受到的殊荣。那些亲王和贵族的赠礼。”

“但是我知道的比他们都要多。”

提图斯想着：“说回我的马儿，它载着我绕着林间草地上跳跃的细碎光影上踢踢踏踏，我想起了你时常哼唱的那段节奏。”

“好吧，好吧。我知道。实际上我的记忆已经把许多事情都改变了。我说我记得，我知道，我想起。实际上我记得、知道、想起的都是虚构的片段。记忆啊。它试图让一切蒙上一层温馨美好的颜色。”

提图斯摇摇头，他放下手中的笔。

“然而却只是让客厅壁炉里炉火噼啪燃烧的声音更加空旷罢了。”


	8. 两三句话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都什么狗屁

我和肖邦是好朋友。对面的人说。  
提图斯礼貌地笑着。  
他们都是肖邦的挚友。他们共同的回忆拼凑出了一个愈发模糊的肖邦。

-

小学生作文

有时提图斯在心里悄悄伸出手。“我们跳舞吧，肖邦。”  
你看这草地多么柔软啊，肖邦。我们跳舞吧。  
你看远处的云朵多么悠闲啊，肖邦。我们跳舞吧。  
你看你不小心踩到了一枝花，肖邦。我们跳舞吧。  
然后我们可以一起去喂马，肖邦。现在让我们跳舞吧。  
“好呀。”肖邦笑了起来。他依然半倚着门框，他向提图斯伸出了手。


End file.
